Licuado de amor
by Mrs. Night Darkness
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que declarártele a la persona que amas es sencillo? InuYahsa lo descubrirá al tener que lidiar con una Kagome bastante distraída y con sus sentimientos hacia ella al mismo tiempo... Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


Reto del Foro ¡Siéntate!

Palabras: 670

InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

_**Licuado de Amor.**_

Mierda, y más mierda.

Estaba al borde de un colapso mental. *Era su último día de instituto y aún no había tenido los huevos suficientes para decirle a Higurashi Kagome lo que sentía. Es decir, llevaban juntos desde _kindergarden _y simplemente, ¡no podía decirle ni un mísero 'te quiero' aún! Él tenía fe en que ella lo diría primero, pero ambos sabían que, aunque Kagome lo quisiera, nunca lo diría por respeto a su hermana.

—¡Oh, Carajo! ¿Por qué tuve que salir con Kikyou? — gritó a la nada. Pues, si bien era cierto que en su momento sintió algo más que una simple amistad por ella, eso no se comparaba a lo que ahora sentía por Kagome. No podía negar que amó a Kikyou como un loco, pero nunca supo por qué a veces sentía un vacío al estar con ella, algo que no pasaba con Kagome.

Miroku, Sango e incluso su sobrino Shippou le tiraban indirectas, a veces demasiado directas, cabía decir, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad de analizarlas a fondo. —¿Tan perdido estaba por Kikyou? — comentó en voz baja, ahogándose con sus propios pensamientos. Definitivamente, iba a ser un día bastante largo.

* * *

—No lo haré, Miroku.

Esto era el colmo. Miroku, además de ser un pervertido, ahora era la _Doctora Corazón_. Tal vez tantas bofetadas por parte de Sango le habían hecho mal. O quizá, los golpes en la cabeza eran lo que lo había dejado más idiota de cómo nació. Sea cual fuese la razón, debía decirle a Sango que lo dejara de golpear tanto, el pobre imbécil ya no podía ni con su cerebro.

— Oh, InuYasha. Vamos, ¿por qué no? — dijo Miroku —. Tú sabes que sería muy…

—Estúpido, Miroku, sería muy estúpido — concluyó InuYasha, dándose la vuelta para regresar a clases. Aunque, no dio ni cinco pasos antes de que su pervertido amigo diera en el clavo con una sola frase.

— A Kagome le gustan las manzanas.

* * *

Sango luchaba fuertemente por contener la risa. Esto era completamente ridículo. Sobretodo porque InuYasha estaba involucrado. Es decir, ¡era tan de película!

—Sango, te juro que no sé el porqué de su enojo. ¡Yo sólo me comí la manzana que me regaló en el receso! — Kagome definitivamente entendía cada vez menos. Primero, Inuyasha se había comportado bastante extraño durante clases, no dejaba de maldecir a Miroku y cada cierto tiempo se le quedaba viendo de una manera que la hacía sentir sonrojada. Luego, le dio una manzana durante el receso, pero eso no era lo raro, sino que él estaba tan rojo como la playera que siempre portaba. Por último, cuando ella se comió la manzana, ¡Él comenzó a gritar como un loco maldiciendo a Miroku, de nuevo! Ahora, al contarle a Sango, ella se puso colorada y seguía soltando risas ahogadas. ¿¡Es que todos se habían vuelto locos!?

—Kag, ¿segura de que no sentiste nada al comértela? — preguntó Sango, al notar que su amiga no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que contenía la manzana en su interior.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… — Se llevó un dedo al mentón —. Se sentía pastosa, ¿será que estaba echada a perder?

Sango casi se va de espaldas al oírla decir eso, ¡Se había comido el papel! Kagome no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le costó a InuYasha abrir esa puta manzana de manera que, al sacarle el corazón, le pudiera caber un mensaje y poder volverla a cerrar como si nada. Pero realmente, ¡Se había comido el papel que contenía! — Kagome, ¿te comes toda la manzana?

Kagome volteó el rostro de una manera graciosa, haciéndola parecer despreocupada —. Claro, no me gusta desperdiciar la comida.

Suspiró. Su amiga no tenía remedio e InuYasha debía conseguir otra forma de poder declararle su amor. Ambas caminaron fuera del aula de clases, mientras que en el estómago de Kagome un mensaje se diluía debido a sus jugos gástricos.

'_Kagome, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?_

* * *

Bien, aquí está como lo he prometido. Espero que lo disfruten.

*Les inventé unas vacaciones durante la semana de San Valentín.


End file.
